Lo que nos depara el destino
by Amanda Hitomiko
Summary: Nezumi, un chico peliazul el cual amaba al chico que vivía junto a él, un día se enteró de que lo estaba engañando para ganar dinero. Nezumi se enfada y va a buscar al viejo con el cual su amado lo engaña, ¿qué se encontrará en ese lugar? ¿Qué le deparará el destino?
1. Fuera de la madriguera

Fic: Shion x Nezumi.

Capítulo 1: Fuera de la madriguera.

El sol estaba por desaparecer, iluminaba con sus últimas fuerzas el amplio cielo que esta tarde estaba más bello que nunca, pintado de múltiples tonalidades anaranjadas, rojizas y quizás moradas. Los metales de los alrededores brillaban y Sion estaba maravillado frente a tal espectáculo.

-¡Nezumi! ¡Ven a ver esto!- Gritó con gran animo.

-Ya voy, Sion. ¿Qué es tan importante?- Caminó con desgana hasta llegar al chico peliblanco, de dulce mirar, que lo llamaba.

-La puesta de sol, mírala. Está hermosa…- Sonrió con los ojos iluminados.

-Es siempre así…- Desvió su mirar, ya que, gracias a la sonrisa del menor, su rostro había tomado un leve color carmesí.

El peliblanco no contestó y solo le prestó atención a la bola de fuego que se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte para darle paso a la luna, a las estrellas, a la oscura y a la vez hermosa noche. Mientras que el peliazul hacía lo contrario, él observaba a su pequeña bola de algodón, al pequeño cuerpo frágil y con marcas rojas, al pálido y ojirojizo, Sion.

-Eso fue hermoso…- Se dio la vuelta, viendo al mayor- ¿Lo viste, Nezumi?

-Estaba viendo otra cosa, no presté atención…- Aún no le dirigía la mirada al menor, solo miraba algunas piedras en las cuales, por entremedio, pasaban hormigas cargando su alimento.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿Por qué no lo haces, Nezumi?- El peliblanco insistía, mientras a que al otro chico se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡Cállate!- Jaló el cuerpo del chico hacía el suyo y lo mantuvo ahí.

Hubo silencio, un silencio perturbador para Sion, en cambio, para la rata, era el ambiente perfecto para su siguiente acción. Éste le tomó el mentón al peliblanco, elevándolo hasta su altura y se fue acercando peligrosamente, a tal punto que estaba a milímetros de tocar los labios opuestos, pero algo pasó, se detuvo.

-Sion, te amo…-

Ese silencio hizo que el menor se sonrojara y este, aprovechando la debilidad de su contrario, terminó de acercarse, dándole un beso, entrando a explorar la cavidad bucal del menor la cual el pertenecía a él y nada más que a él. Sí, es cierto, en este momento, Sion era solo para el peliazul.

Fin capítulo 2.


	2. Engaño

Fic: Shion x Nezumi.

Capítulo 2: Engaño.

El sol ya se había ocultado y la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar. La luz de luna era la que daba el ambiente perfecto al escenario donde se desarrollaba el tierno beso, el cual pasó a ser más apasionado por parte de la rata, mas, de pronto, algo los detuvo.

-N-Nezumi…- Al peliblanco le faltaba aire, el beso lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¿Si, Sion?- Sonrió a medio labio-

-Me duele el labio…- El peliazul miró el labio inferior del menor, era cierto, tenía morado e hinchado ese lugar.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Su mirar se puso serio.

-Le pedí al señor Rikiga que me ayudara a conseguir dinero y…-

El mirar de la rata se ennegreció y soltó al peliblanco con brusquedad, no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo corrió por entremedio de los metales hasta llegar a un lugar donde sabía que no lo encontrarían, era una pequeña cueva con cristales.

Él sabía lo que Rikiga, el viejo casi calvo, había hecho con su querida bola de algodón. También sabía lo que Sion había contestado frente a tal pregunta, estaba todo claro, él había besado, quizás hasta toqueteado, a ese asqueroso anciano y no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Después de unas horas de solo haber dormido, llorado, pensado y muchas más cosas, se decidió por volver a casa, aún sabiendo que él se encontraría allí, probablemente esperándolo con una sopa recién hecha, con su ingenua sonrisa y las palabras que tanto le encantaba escuchar, "Bienvenido, Nezumi…".

Cuando llegó a su casa, dudó sobre abrir la puerta pero aún así eso hizo, viendo, tal y como esperaba, al peliblanco cocinando la cena.

-¡Volviste! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?- El peliazul no contestó y solo se dirigió a su cama, volteándose para evitar la mirada del menor- Nezumi…

Estaba enfadado y quería desaparecer, no sabía que decir o hacer, así que se decidió por dormir y hacer que todo estaba bien, que aún era feliz con Sion, que nunca Rikiga había tocado a su amada y adorada, bola de algodón.

Fin capítulo 2.


	3. No toques lo que no debes

Fic. Nezumi x Sion.

Capítulo 3: No toques lo que no debes.

Ya había amanecido, el sol brillaba a máximo esplendor y el cielo no demostraba ni un rastro de nubes. El peliblanco había salido a comprar, mientras que el peliazul recién estaba despertando.

-¿Fue un sueño?- Intentó recordar si lo fue o no, al darse cuenta de que todo fue realidad, se levantó y lanzó un grito- ¡Ah! Rikiga, estás muerto…

Se vistió y salió en busca del tan desvergonzado viejo que sabiendo que él amaba al peliblanco, aún así lo besó, toqueteó y demás. Estaba celoso. No soportaba que alguien hubiera tocado a su bola de algodón aparte de él.

-¡RI-KI-GA!- Pateó la puerta, provocando que esta se abra y vio a Sion sentado en el sofá de color beige oscuro, quizás de un tono más amarillento- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡¿Nezumi?!- El menor se levantó de golpe del sofá.

-Eve, cuánto tiempo sin verte…- Sonrió extendiendo su brazos para abrazar al chico peliazul que tanto quería, pero este solo le esquivo.

El anciano, perplejo, le quedó mirando mientras que la rata rápidamente le plantó un golpe en el rostro, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y por último cabezazo el cual le dejó la cabeza sangrando.

-¡N-Nezumi! ¿Quieres matarlo?- El menor se interpuso entre los dos antes de que el peliazul le diera otro golpe.

-Sion, déjame hacer esto… Él…- No pudo terminar e intento quitar al peliblanco de en medio.

-¡Detente!- Extendió lo brazos y el anciano, completamente sangrado, se fue retirando hasta la pared.- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Tú no harías algo así, ¿verdad?!

El mayor comenzó a reír sin motivo, las lágrimas caían de su rostro con rapidez, el peliblanco y ojirojizo chico no entendía que sucedía y solo lo abrazó, diciéndole al oído con un tono suave y cariñoso: "Todo está bien…". Eso hizo que el mayor se sonrojara levemente y correspondiera el abrazo.

-Sion, eres un tonto… ¿Lo sabías? Un ingenuo y grandísimo tonto…- Le sonrió.

El peliblanco comenzó a llorar y el mayor le secó las lágrimas, una por una, cada una de ellas, mientras tanto, lo hizo salir del lugar con cuidado, sentía que si cometía un error, el chico que llevaba en sus brazos se quebraría en mil pedazos. Ya no estaba enojado, estaba feliz de tener a su bola de algodón de vuelta.

Fin capítulo 3.


	4. Oportunidad

Fic. Nezumi x Sion.

Capítulo 4: Oportunidad.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente, el escenario en el que se encontraban en este momento se parecía bastante al día en que todo sucedió; cielo pintado de distintas tonalidades, el brillo en los metales y lo más importante, su querida bola de algodón observando el espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Era como si el destino le estuviera dando la oportunidad de volver a repetir todo sin ningún error, tener al peliblanco entre sus brazos sin ninguna interrupción, era perfecto, esta vez no perdería la oportunidad.

-Nezumi, ven a ver esto- Sonrió con gran ánimo.

-Voy, Sion…- Esta vez no cometería ningún error, estaba decidido a hacerlo perfecto.

-¿Nezumi? Pensé que esto no te interesaba…- Estaba algo confundido.

-"No me gustaba", es tiempo pasado, príncipe- Rió levemente.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así…- Hizo un puchero.

El mayor se sonrojó, la dulce mueca que el menor estaba haciendo le pareció adorable, tan adorable que sin darse cuenta ya le había tomado el brazo, apoyándolo contra uno de los metales.

-¿N-Nezumi?- Su rostro si tornó algo temeroso.

-Ahora sí, todo será perfecto…- El peliazul ignoró al chico, solo sonrió mientras que su pelo, un poco más largo que el de un chico normal, le tapaba los ojos.

La rata levantó los brazos del menor, sujetándolo de las muñecas contra una de las paredes, estaba dispuesto a tener ese beso perfecto que tanto anhelaba y deseaba, ahora, esos labios no puros, volverían a ser de él.

Acercó sus labios hasta los del menor, avanzando lentamente, aumentando la tensión que sentía el peliblanco, no sabía que haría ni que hacer él mismo. Solo se dejó llevar y se limitó a no hacer forcejeos.

Al notar que el peliblanco estaba cediendo, sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta dejarlos a unos milímetros, tal y como la última vez, no sin antes decir.

-Sion, te amo…-

-También te amo, Nezumi…- Sonrió.

El menor fue el que dio el último paso, provocando que los labios de ambos se junten, haciendo lo que el peliazul deseaba, logrando que su beso sea perfecto. Ese pequeño niño debilucho, frágil y pálido, había roto la gran barrera que sostenía en su corazón con solo cuatro palabras: "También te amo, Nezumi…"

Fin capítulo 4 (Final).


End file.
